


Hay Fever

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Spring Challenge [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000 AU, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>This hay fever is killing me,</i> he whined and took a sip of his tea. James glared at him angrily.</p><p>‘Oh, you poor thinb,’ he mumbled, ‘How can worlb be so cruel to you?’ he wiped his nose with his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay Fever

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: allergies

Sebastian sniffled. Right now, he hated spring with all these stupid plants sending their stupid pollens into the air. He hated having a runny nose; he hated suffering from hay fever. The blond sniffled one more time, poured hot water into his mug and padded to the living room. With a tired huff he slumped on the sofa.

 _This hay fever is killing me,_ he whined and took a sip of his tea. James glared at him angrily.

‘Oh, you poor thinb,’ he mumbled, ‘How can worlb be so cruel to you?’ he wiped his nose with his hand. Without a word Sebastian handed him a packet of tissues; the smaller man took one of them and blew his nose.

Seb knew that he shouldn’t complain; hay fever didn’t hit him even half as hard as it did Jim. His friend’s face was red and swollen and his sinuses were giving him a hard time, making every move painful. Of course, Seb fed him with steroids and antihistamines, but they only made James drowsy and even more insufferable than usually. But it didn’t make Seb’s suffering less real, did it?

_How are you even allergic to pollens? You grew up in the countryside! There are tons of pollens there._

That earned him another angry glare; the effect was weakened by the fact that Jim’s eyes were red and glossy.

‘The air is differebt bere. Differebt plants, less pollution.’

 _And you’re rather prone to allergies, aren’t you?_ Sebastian added. Jim didn’t react well to anything with citruses in it and Seb knew that he should keep him away from seafood, unless he wanted his friend to go through another anaphylactic shock.

‘That too,’ James mumbled, hugging himself.

 _Well,_ Sebastian continued, sipping his tea, _now we know we can’t go to the park. At least not when there are all those pollens in the air._

 

 


End file.
